Trapped
by Twilight Je T'aime
Summary: What would happen if Emmett and Bella were left alone for the day? Sparks fly. Originly Oneshot. R
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, please don't do anything stupid with Emmett, I'll only be gone

"Bella, please don't do anything stupid with Emmett, I'll only be gone  
a  
few hours and if you call me I'll be back straight away," Edward pleaded  
as I laughed at my silly vampire boyfriend.

Emmett chose this moment to run up to me and give me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" Edward growled hearing Emmett's thoughts.  
Emmett exploded with laughter. Edward got ready to pounce as I heard  
Alice's  
tinkling laughter.

"Edward we need to go," and with that she dragged a somewhat reluctant  
Edward out of his kitchen. She whispered so only I could hear, "Emmett's  
blocking me so it should be fun!"

"So what would the human like today?" Asked Emmett sounding almost as  
excited as Alice does. I suggested a video game to make him happy, so we  
spent  
the morning playing video games, or Emmett playing and me watching him.

I always knew how beautiful the Cullens were in general but watching  
Emmett's happiness make his beauty more apparent. I thought about how his  
black curly hair and muscled chest belonged to a model. And his lips were so  
kissable. I can imagine myself kissing them. Mm. Wait, why was I think about  
kissing Emmett? He's my fiancée's brother, Rosalie's husband. I was  
obviously having withdrawal systems from not being with Edward. Of course I  
didn't have feelings for Emmett, I mean he's Emmett, my fun loving  
brotherbear.I turned to look at him and realized he was staring at me. I  
looked away  
embarrassed and felt a flush creep up my face, which just made him laugh. In  
turn, that made me laugh.

After about fifteen minutes, we began to calm down. Emmett suggested we go  
for a  
walk and persuaded me it would be fun although I knew it would resulted in  
me  
falling countless times and Emmett laughing at my expense.

We set off a human pace but after five minutes, Emmett started to get  
restless and  
impatient. This made him throw me over his shoulder and run for about five  
minutes until he came to a stop in a field filled full of striking flowers.

I looked around me the spectacular view left me breathless. Emmett had taken  
us to the summit of a small mountain.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. Emmett muttered something incoherent  
that sounded like 'you're beautiful' but I'm sure I misheard.

"I come here when I want to think," Emmett whispered whilst playing with  
the grass and looking intently at the sky.

"Does anyone else know about  
it?" I asked him.

"No, you're the first person I've showed it to, I trust you a lot,  
Bella. You don't know how much it means to me to share this with you." I  
was stunned, that was the most genuine and sincere thing Emmett had ever said  
to me. It was probably one of the kindest things he had said to anyone,

I didn't have to long to be dazzled though, because I felt Emmett's eyes  
watching me; I turned to look at him. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes  
that were so similar yet so different to Edwards.

Suddenly I couldn't see them anymore and before I knew it I felt  
Emmett's  
lips on mine. The spark between us was indescribable. I couldn't stop  
myself and  
returned the kiss. It was soft and tender yet also exiting, I pulled away  
because I had to breathe but Emmett pulled me back to him.

"Bella, I love you, I always have," he confessed.

"No you don't, you love Rosalie and I love Edward." Although deep  
down,  
I knew there would always be something missing with Edward now.

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please  
don't tell Rosalie or Edward, they'd kill me! " He begged.

I took his hand in mine and told him, "Don't worry Emmett, it will be  
mine and your secret." I kissed his cheek and jumped on his back.  
"It's  
getting dark, Edward will be worried." When I said that I saw a flicker of  
sadness flash across his face making my heart break but as soon as it was  
gone  
I recovered.

When we arrived at the Cullen mansion Edward grabbed me of Emmett's back  
and spun me around, I looked over his shoulder and saw Emmett kissing  
Rosalie,  
he must have felt my gaze and looked at me with his sorrow filled eyes.  
Edward  
took my face into his hands and kissed me. That's when I knew that a part  
of  
my heart now belonged to Emmett.

I was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I decided I would TRY to make it into a story :D**

**Hope you like. Xx Danielle**

EPOV

"Bella, please don't do anything stupid with Emmett, I'll only be gone a few hours and if you call me I'll be back straight away," I begged whilst my love laughed at me.

I left before she could reply or Emmett could say something stupid.

I ran for about 10 minutes when I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I drank two dry when I smelt someone familiar.

Turning around I saw a beautiful creature, possibly more stunning than Bella, no Edward stop thinking about that Bella's your fiancé, Rosalie's your sister.

"Hi Rose, Find anything nice?" I asked politely, unsure of what else to say.

"You." She replied

"Pardon?" I was shocked, however always the gentlemen I had to really respectfully.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! That just slipped out," If she was a human she would have been blushing I'm sure. She looked so cute. Cute? I questioned my sanity, Rosalie cute. Actually I'm right she wasn't cute she was amazing, beautiful, stunning, breathtaking and all things amazing.

However much I love Bella, she was so different to Rose.

Before I knew it our lips crashed together and I wanted this more than the world. She stayed like that for what seemed like forever until we decided to take it further and using vampire speed we removed our clothes. I stared awestruck at every one of her perfectly defined curves.

Although part of me is poignant that I didn't loose my virginity to Bella, that was amazing, I couldn't have imagined it any other way.

Me and Rose lay there for hours holding hands just watching the stars light up the phenomenal sky, I suddenly felt a craving to hear Rose's voice even if it was bearing bad news. I think I was falling in love with her.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" I whispered into her ear, nibbling it gently like I do to Bella.

"We can't tell Emmett or /Bella!" She exclaimed.

"But I think I'm falling in love with you," I confessed.

"I understand where you are coming from I feel the same way but we have to try to stop it. Let's go home."

When we arrived home I decided to check on the other's thoughts. As usual I couldn't hear Bella, Alive and Jasper were 'busy' in the bedroom. Emmett's thoughts were quite confusing though.

_Can't let them find out... ooh they're back.. I know… Llama Song…. Here's a llama, there's a llama…Kiss…and another little llama…Amazing…Fuzzy llama /funny llama, llama, llama, duck! _

"Emmett!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He was here in lightning speed with a sheepish look on his face. If only he knew what I did with his wife.

"Edward, Sup? You have a glazed over look on your face," Emmett was more observant than we gave him credit for.

I noticed he was still singing what he called the llama song in his head and knew he was hiding something. I knew I had to find out what it was before he found out my secret.

I decided to visit Bella who Emmett said went home an hour ago. I hoped I hadn't missed her sleep talking. I arrived just in time however I was shocked with what I heard.

"Emmett, I love you"

**Ooo Cliffy :D I hope you like.**

**I do. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few people were surprised Edward lost his virginity to Rose but I made it so because in my head it shows how Edwards's subconscious has always loved Rose. In this chapter I'm going to be switching POV quite a bit. Sorry.

_**Preciously in trapped.**_

_I decided to visit Bella who Emmett said went home an hour ago. I hoped I hadn't missed her sleep talking. I arrived just in time however I was shocked with what I heard._

"_Emmett, I love you"_

**BPOV**

I woke up to find Edward absent. It felt odd due to the fact that he had been here waiting for me to wake as long as I can remember.

All at once, Yesterdays events rushed back into memory. How could I have cheated on Edward? I love him. Yet how much, as a Fiancée or just a friend? And how much did I like Emmett. I'm sure what I felt for him couldn't be considered purely as a friend?

All I knew was that today was going to be long and tiring, not to mention very confusing.

**EPOV**

After hearing Bella confess her love for Emmett, I raced home. I needed to call a family meeting immediately. Alice must have told everyone since when I arrived at home everyone was sitting in the lounge minus Emmett. I turned to look at Rosalie and got lost in her beautiful, golden eyes. I forced myself to look away and turned toward my family.

Esme was her normal self; she was concerned as to why I called the meeting. Jasper was trying to calm me down, Alice and Carlisle both seemed confused which was strange as they are usually so relaxed.

Although I cheated on Bella it hurt me so much to know that she was no longer in love with me and what made it worse was that it was with my own brother.

I started to rant quietly to my self as I remembered Bella's four words. I didn't notice that I began to change languages.

_Pour quoi ferait-elle cela? _

Mas eu fi-lo demasiado

私がなぜかそれをしなさい

Λοξοτομεί ξέρει ότι εξαπάτησα σε την

什麼應該我做?

"Um Edward," Said Alice, Bringing me out of my rage, "you do realize that you just spoke in 5 different languages?" The truth is I don't even remember what I said.

"_Edward, We have to tell them."_ Rose thought. I nodded and began to speak.

"Me and Rose have something to tell you all. We're falling in love with each other." Esme gasped audibly, Carlisle looked shocked and Alice had probably just seen a vision so she didn't look too surprised.

"But... What about… Bella and… Emmett?" Esme questioned in-between sobs.

"I also have something else to tell you," I began, "Last night whilst watching Bella sleep talking, I heard her say. Emmett, I love you."

**EmPOV**

I had to get away; I couldn't be in the same room as Rose and Edward after betraying them both. So I ran to England. Watching all the humans walking along the street is making me think of Bella.

Did she like me the same way I liked her. And did Emmett and Rose have a secret of their own? Why did Edward look so sheepish and glazed over when I saw him. He didn't think I would notice but I am not as stupid as they make out I am.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone, I looked at caller ID and saw it was Bella. I was relieved that it wasn't Rose but nervous to speak to Bella. I hesitantly picked up.

"What a relief," My angel said. "Emmett I need to tell you something. I Love You." I almost dropped the phone in shock as I heard her breathing on the other end.

"I love you too. I will be at your house soon my love."

**RPOV **

I returned home with a guilty look upon my face. Alice gave me a quizzical look but I shook my head and she dropped it.

I can't believe what I did. I had Sex with my brother. And hoever much that grosses me out just thinking about Edward makes my whole body tingle.

When Edward told everything about Bella loving Emmett instead of being upset, I was happy that I wouldn't break his heart.

_**Sorry about the bad ending, I couldn't really think of how to end it also I used an online translator so I'm not sure if the languages are all correct. Sorry but I hope you enjoyed it xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV **

I still don't know what my feelings are for Edward but I know I have to tell him about Emmett. I pulled on some comfy sweatpants and a forks high sweater and jumped in my baby. As it roared to life I saw a blur and turned to see Emmett sitting in my passenger seat.

As surprised as I was I was happy to see him until he said "We need to talk." MY heart skipped a beat and I was scared what happened was just a test to see if I really loved Edward and that I failed.

Emmett brought me out of my trace by coughing. "Bella, we need to tell Rosalie and Edward it's not fair on them." He took my hand and stared into my eyes, "My beautiful angel, I love you more than words can describe." He kissed my hand and my heart melted. I took a risk and pressed my lips against his. Thankfully he reacted positively and I felt his tongue push against my lips against to permission and I parted my lips giving him entry.

After a while we finished kissing and cuddling and we headed towards the Cullen's house. We played 20 questions on the way and I felt déjà vu and a dug on my heart as I remembered when me and Edward travelled to school asking questions. I discarded that thought as I looked at the creature beside me. Admittedly Edward was the most beautiful of the Cullen men but compared to Emmett with his child ness and amazing muscles Edward wasn't as amazing as I once thought him to me. Thinking about him still made me sad but I hope we will become friends at some time as I don't wont to completely loose him from my life.

Sooner than I realised we arrived at the Cullen mansion where we awaited our fate. As we entered the house hand in hand, Emmett gently pushing me forward and squeezing my hand to support me, I noticed the whole family were sitting in the lounge in what looked like a family meeting. After looking at Emmett questionably and him shrugging his shoulders we approached the family. He coughed to get everyone's attention and all at once we had six vampires turn to face us.

I was sure they must have noticed our entwined fingers and 'sex hair' from our kissing session but didn't say anything. Suddenly Edward answered my unasked question.

"Emmett, Bella, Me and Rosalie are in love and we know about you two." Edward must have noticed my confused face because he continued to say "I heard you sleep talk last night. You told Emmett you loved him."

"And you and Rosalie and together?" I asked secretly preying that they would be so Edward couldn't guilt trip me.

They nodded in unison and looked lovingly at each other.

"Me and Bella are going to go out for a while. See you later." Emmett told everyone. And in one swift movement he lifted me up bridal style, opened the front door and began to run. I managed to call out bye to everyone before burying my head in Emmett's chest to prevent my self from getting dizzy.

Before long we stopped and I became aware that we were on the hill were we first kissed but further along but a small stream. Emmett moved his body so he was in front of m. He kissed my lips softly and my heart rate soared.

He then got down on one knee and my heart nearly stopped.

"Bella, I know we only confessed our love for each other yesterday but I will as though I've known you my whole existence. You are my sun, my moon, my everything. Will you please become my wife?"

I was breathless. I didn't know what to say so I jumped into his arms and kissed him with as must force as I could muster.

He chuckled. "I take that as a yes then?" He asked playfully.

In a quick motion he striped down to his underwear and jumped into the stream.

"Don't look!" I called to him. As I took off all my clothes except my undergarments and ran in.

We splashed each other and after a while we climbed out and just lay watching the sun set. Here in Emmett's arms I was blissfully happy, this is where I want to me for ever.

**I officially want an Emmett :D**

**Review xxx**

**The next chapter is Emmett's view of this. It will be up when I write the one after it.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**EmPOV**

As soon as Bella hung up I raced over. I found her in her car probably headed towards my house. I didn't want to scare her so I made a slight noise as I got into the car and sat patiently waiting for Bella to notice me. When she acknowledged me, I put on my serious face and told her that we needed to talk.

She looked nervous and was in a sort of trance. I needed to bring her out of it so I softly coughed. "Bella, we need to tell Rosalie and Edward it's not fair on them." I took her hands and looked deep into her striking chocolate eyes. "My beautiful angel, I love you more than words can describe." I kissed her hand which sent chills down my whole body.

She leaned in and kissed me which I more than willingly accepted. I gently pushed my tongue against her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. She parted her lips and my tongue searched every party of her mouth. Mmm. She tasted so good. Imagine what her blood tastes like. Emmett stop, don't think like that. But if she wants I have no objection to changing her unlike Edward. I never really understood why he wouldn't change Bella, then he could do stuff with her.

Soon after we stopped kissing and Bella started to drive. I asked her loads of questions and found out her favourite colour and lots of other information about her. She was very similar to Rosalie. Almost straight away removed that thought from my head as I looked at the beauty that was bella. She is more stunning than any vampire I have ever met. And when she gets changed into one her beauty will just me maximised. I do hope Edward and Rose will forgive us. I don't want to completely erase my brother and ex-wife/sister from my existence

We had been driving for ages I remembered how slow bella drives. After wanted seemed like years we arrive at my house where our future would me decided. We entered the house hand in hand; I gently shoved Bella's back and noticed the whole family were sitting in the lounge in what looked like a family meeting. Bella looked at me questionably and I merely shrugged before approached my family. I coughed and six scarily calm vampires turned to face us.

They probably saw our dishevelled hair and connected hands but didn't say anything. _Why is everyone so calm? _I thought to Edward.

He turned to face us, "Emmett, Bella", He addressed us. "Rosalie and I are in love and we know about you two." I think Edward saw Bella's confused face, _how _I thought "I heard you sleep talk last night. You told Emmett you loved him." He told Bella.

"And you and Rosalie and together?" Bella's asked, although the answer was painfully obvious. I mean Bella is incredibly clever for a human but some times she could be so very silly.

They nodded in unison and looked lovingly at each other. How sappy? But I knew I would be like that with Bella now our secret was out in the open and we didn't need to feel guilty.

"Me and Bella are going to go out for a while. See you later." I said and lifted her up bridal style, opened the front door and began to run. Bella hid her head in my chest which I was perfectly happy with and I ran to my hill.

I stopped and I knew if I was going to it I had to do it now. I shifted my body so I was facing Bella and tenderly kissed her perfect lips.

I got down on one knee to stop myself from falling over due to excessive shaking.

She held her breathe.

"Bella, I know we only confessed our love for each other yesterday but I will as though I've known you my whole existence. You are my sun, my moon, my everything. Will you please become my wife?" I asked.

She didn't say anything and I took an unnecessary deep breath. Suddenly bella jumped into my arms and kissed me full on. I happily accepted.

Chucking I joked light-heartedly; "I take that as a yes then?"

I quickly stripped to my underwear and bombed into the stream. "Don't look!" Bella warned as she removed everything but her undergarments. I peeked and was more than happy with what I saw. She had perfect curves, a flat stomach and flawless breasts.

After a while we vacated the stream and lay watching the sunset. Here with bella in my arms I was remotely happy and I wanted to stay like this forever.


	6. IMPORTANT AN

Hey Sorry for the delay, I was on a two week camp and then I moved country.

I have to decided to give my stories away if anyone wants to continue.

Just PM if you do so I can see how you take it :D

Sorry

xxxx


End file.
